1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include traffic information creating devices, traffic information creating methods, and programs that create traffic information of a passage link.
2. Related Art
Various techniques for creating traffic information of a passage link have been suggested so far. There is a traffic situation computing system (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-234162 (JP 2008-234162 A)). The traffic situation computing system is configured as follows. For example, at the time of computing the traffic congestion levels of links on the basis of probe data collected from probe cars, the traffic congestion levels are detected by changing a set of thresholds for classifying the traffic congestion levels (heavy congestion, congestion, no congestion) by predetermined vehicle speeds, the detected traffic congestion levels are compared with traffic congestion levels based on traffic information in units of secondary mesh for a coincidence rate, and the set of thresholds having the highest coincidence rate are selected. Then, the traffic congestion levels of the respective links in an intended secondary mesh are detected on the basis of the selected set of thresholds and are stored.